The present invention relates to spring retaining rings of the type adapted to form an artificial shoulder for axially locating a machine part.
Split retaining rings are employed in assemblies, such as machines for example, to retain various components such as pulleys, sleeves, bearings, etc., against axial displacement. Examples of such rings may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,081 issued to Bluth on May 23, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,631 issued to Heimann on Mar. 6, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,824 issued to Wurzel on Nov. 25, 1958, and German Pat. No. 767,134. Such rings are formed of spring material so that they can be compressed for insertion into an internal groove, or expanded for insertion into an external groove, of the machine, whereupon the ring springs-back into contact with the groove. The ring projects beyond the groove and forms an artificial stop shoulder to axially retain the particular assembly component.
In an effort to minimize axial looseness or end-play of the assembly component, split retaining rings have been heretofore provided with a beveled side surface portion which engages a correspondingly inclined wall of the groove. Accordingly, the spring action of the ring within the groove results in the ring being wedged in an axial direction to press the assembly component against another component or shoulder of the machine and thereby eliminate end-play.
One problem which has resulted from the use of beveled rings relates to the possibility of the ring being inserted backwards such that the beveled surface engages the retained machine component rather than the inclined groove wall. A backwardly mounted beveled ring is unable to restrain appreciable axial loads and is too easily dislodged from the groove when acted upon by the retained component.
One previously proposed solution to the problem of backwardly mounted rings involves the provision of bevels on both sides of the ring so that either orientation of the ring within the groove is proper. While overcoming the misassembly problem, such a double-bevel ring has exhibited little resistance to axial thrust loads and tends to be dislodged from the groove much more easily than a single bevel ring. Accordingly, double-bevel rings have not been commercially successful.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the type previously discussed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel split retaining ring of the double-bevel type.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel double-bevel retaining ring which can take-up end play and yet exhibits a high resistance to axial thrust loads.